Fourth of July
by CloudStrife12345
Summary: A Fourth of July fic. Zack decides to take Xalia to the 4th of July fireworks. nothing else to say. Zackxoc friendship


**Author's Note:**

**This doesn't have anything to do with anything, just the fact that it's the 4****th**** of July. I might not celebrate it, but I just wanted to write this for all the Americans celebrating with pretty fireworks and red, white and blue. And I know that Edge isn't in America, but whatever. Hope you like it!**

"Xalia!" Zack knocked on the door of my room "Come on! I want to show you something!"

"Coming…" I yawned. It's like 11:30 at night…

I opened the door and saw Zack there (no surprise).

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to show you something" Zack said "Now get changed and let's go!"

"Why?" I looked down at myself and looked back up, embarrassed "I'm in my PJ's aren't I?"

"Yeah"

I closed the door and started getting changed.

"Hurry up!" Zack shouted.

"I just closed the door!" I exclaimed.

"Just hurry up!"

I got out of my room all dressed.

"What did you want to-" I started but Zack grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. "Zack!"

"What?" Zack looked back as we ran up a hill.

"I can run on my own!" I said.

"But you might get lost"

"We're on a hill" I mentally face palmed "There's only one way to go and that's up"

"But you can always go down-"

"Whatever"

We reached the top of the hill and I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked, hands on hips. "There's nothing here"

"Shh!" Zack put his hand over my mouth and pointed in front of us. I followed his gaze. There were brightly coloured _things of light_ in the sky. They were really pretty.

"What are those?" I gasped and took his hand off my mouth, taking a step forward.

Zack chuckled "You've never heard of fireworks?"

"No. Why don't they have these every day?"

"Fireworks are like dynamite kind of. They blow up in the sky in pretty colours. They don't have them every day because today's a holiday"

"What holiday?"

"The Fourth of July"

"How are fireworks like dynamite?"

"Well, they look like dynamite when they're not in the sky. They light up the dynamite things and they go up in the sky like this" he gestured to the fireworks "They aren't harmful, more like a source of enjoyment to me I guess"

I stared at them for a while. It was fascinating, really. If you've been cooped up in your house forever and never really went outside, you'd be fascinated too.

"Why couldn't there be more holidays where there are fireworks?" I said wistfully.

"I don't know. But that would be cool" Zack smiled "We could go up here and watch them more often and not just 2 times a year"

"Yeah. That'd be nice" I nodded.

"This lasts for another hour, you know"

"Really?" I whipped around to face him, eyes lit up.

"Um, yeah. Then we go home" Zack scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh" I looked at the ground.

"Ooh look! There's another one!" Zack pointed behind me, trying to cheer me up.

"Where?" I whipped back around. It worked.

We watched the fireworks for an hour until it was over. Then we went back to our homes.

"When else are there fireworks?" I asked Zack as we walked to 7th Heaven. Zack was dropping me off there then he was going to go to his apartment.

"I don't remember exactly" Zack scratched his head "But I know it's not often"

Awkward silence…

"How are you and Aerith doing?" I asked.

"Oh, we're doing just fine" Zack grinned.

"How long have you been together for?"

"Uh…" Zack counted his fingers "Seven years. But that shouldn't be much because we've both been… dead for so long. Then we were resurrected because it was decided it shouldn't have been our time. So not long, really"

"So you first met her when you were 18?" I blinked.

"Yeah. After Angeal socked me in the face I was knocked out and when I woke up I thought I was in heaven and I called Aerith an angel" Zack explained "She said I fell from the sky and that we were in a church in the slums. Then I fell in love"

I was silent for a few seconds "Wow. That's never happened to me before"

"I know that. But I know you've got your special someone, don't you?" Zack laughed. I glared at him. "What? I know you like Cloud. It's so obvious. The way you look at him and-"

"I get it!" I playfully punched his arm. Then I sighed "I wish the walk was as fast as the run"

"Tell me about it. I have to walk you home and go back to my own!" Zack whined.

"Well, I think we _did_ pass 7th Heaven a couple seconds ago" I said.

"What?" Zack turned around "How could I miss that?"

"Because you weren't paying attention" I walked passed him "I wonder how you finish SOLDIER missions if you aren't observant"

"Hey! I finish them _successfully_ all the time!"

I laughed at him "Sure you do!" I went inside, giggling a little.

"What's so funny?" Tifa asked "The fact I'm still not done cleaning the tables and sweeping the floor on one of the busiest days of the year?"

"No, it's nothing" I said "But I'll help you"


End file.
